I Saw It
by PhiaBee
Summary: 11 and Amy before he knew about Rory. When teenage Kaidynne stumbles into the TARDIS, her life will be changed forever
1. Gibberish

I saw it. This blue box in my backyard, it just appeared out of nowhere, so how could I help myself?

It was a Wednesday night, about 2 in the morning; I had a pretty crappy day. I took a test and I failed a quiz, then I had to go home and babysit for my baby sister, who was crying the whole time, and I couldn't do any of my homework until my parents got back at 11, they were fighting and I could hear them from my bedroom. It wasn't until my dad drove away to go sleep in the motel down the street that I could start my homework. I was doing homework until 2 and was planning to go to bed soon when I heard it. Like breathing and singing at the same time. I was confused to what it was, but I was pretty sure it came from the backyard, so I looked out the window and I saw it. I ran downstairs and outside and stood about 5 feet away from it. I was scared to touch it, but I had to know what it was and how it got here, so I knocked on the door, nobody answered. I tried knocking again, but nobody seemed to be there. I pushed on the door handle and it swung open. But it wasn't right. The box was bigger on the inside. And when I say "bigger on the inside", I don't mean it looks like it's a bit larger, it really was bigger. In the middle of the room, was something that looked like a baby activity toy. I told myself that I really shouldn't touch anything, but I was being pulled to the toy and its magnificent buttons and zippers and wheels.

"TARDIS" I said. I'm not sure my I said it; it just sort of slipped out. "Kaidynne," I told myself, "don't speak gibberish, and stop talking to yourself!"

"Now how do I do this?" I asked in my head. I pulled a lever, pushed 4 buttons, and typed some more gibberish into a typewriter, when somebody walked in.

It was a man with stupid hair and a red bowtie. He was talking nonstop to a redheaded girl with a short skirt.

"Uh-oh" I thought. "I'm trespassing or something"

The man turned around and put a puzzled look on his face.

"Hello." He said awkwardly and said almost immediately, "How did you get in?"

"The door" I replied shyly, looking at my feet.

"The door?" the redhead said impatiently "but Doctor, how?"

"You came through the door?" he asked calmly, I nodded. "But I locked the door."

"It wasn't locked." I said quickly. "I'm sorry, I'll leave." And I started towards the door. But the man stepped in front of my way. I stared at the bowtie on his neck. I was quite a bit shorter than him and only came up to his chest.

"I always lock the door." He said, somewhat angry.

And I broke down in fierce sobs that shook my whole body. I fell to the floor as if I was a child and cried. I had had such a hard day, I was probably going to fail math, I still had homework to do, and I was so tired. It felt like hours that I cried on the floor. When I finally calmed down, the redhead was there with a glass of water.

"This is for you." She sounded concerned. "Who are you?"

I took the water but didn't drink it. "Kaidynne Harper."

"Kaidynne," she said, "I'm Amy, and that's the Doctor." She pointed at the man sitting in the white chair staring at me.

I missed his last name, but was in too much shock to care.

"Kaidynne," the Doctor said, "How did you get in the TARDIS?"

"TARDIS" I muttered, "That's what I called it."

"You called it the TARDIS? But how did you know what it was called?" He asked, his head slightly tilted like a puppy. He had this sort of soothing voice that made me feel relaxed.

I rubbed my thumbs out of habit. "I don't know, I just did, like it was there in my head."

"How old are you?" Amy asked.

"14"

"14?" the Doctor asked sounding shocked, "you're only 14! How does a 14 year old girl just open the doors to the TARDIS?" He strutted over to where I sat on the floor and crouched beside me. He got awfully close to my face and I could see my reflection in hidden deep in his eyes. "How did you get inside?" his voice was barely audible as he flicked his hair out of his face.

"I just came through the door; I told you that, you must've forgotten to lock it." I said feeling self-conscious.

He took out some sort of a pen or something, but when he pressed the button to write, a green light and a buzzing noise came from the end that was pointing at me.

"Amy," he said, "come take a look at this."

Amy walked over to where he was crouching and we formed a sort of a triangle. He showed her the buzzing pen and she looked at it, shocked. Then they both turned their heads toward me.

I could feel more tears coming and my body started to shake again. I felt arms around me and suspected Amy, but when I opened my eyes again I saw a tweed jacket stretched across my chest. When I realized that it was the Doctor, I pulled away quickly.

"You need to stay with us." He said.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked, sniffling.

"You're a pureblood human, 14 year old, female who just opened the locked doors of the TARDIS, then knew how to fly it. Nobody can do that."

"Well obviously I did. So how does that work?"

"I don't know, and that's why you need to stay. You won't need to stay for too long."

"How long do you think?"

"2 weeks or so." He said, strutting back to the toy.

"2 weeks! I have homework and tests and I have to baby sit on Friday! When my mom realizes that I'm gone she's gonna call the police! Who the hell are you? Where am I? Why is it bigger on the inside, because the outside is small!" I'm yelling and pushing myself clumsily to my feet, "I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE!"

"SHUT UP!" The Doctor yelled. "Amy, please show her the room and explain."

Amy took my arm and pulled me up a flight of stairs.

She led me through an orange doorway and into what seemed to be a bedroom. She gestured to a bunk-bed.

"You get top. I like the bottom bunk. That's the wardrobe, plenty of clothes that would fit you," she paused and looked at my short and stubby body, "bathroom's to the left, and that's pretty much all you need to know."

"All I need to know? I'm being held captive by a man with a stupid bowtie inside of a blue box! When is somebody going to tell me what is going on?" I was frustrated, nobody was telling me anything, and I was embarrassed, I had just broken down crying twice in front of people who obviously didn't want me here.

"Don't worry about crying, you're in a state of shock from the TARDIS, first timers always have that problem."

"Who are you?"

"I've told you, I'm Amy and the man downstairs is the Doctor."

"What's his last name?"

"Hm?"

"Doctor what? Who is he?"

"He's just the Doctor."

"What about a last name? Hasn't he got one?"

"He doesn't have a last name."

"Well where's it got to?"

"I don't know! You should sleep. It's late."

I didn't argue. I was so tired that the second my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. My dreams were filled with the buzzing from the pen. When I woke up, the Doctor was sitting in a chair besides my bed and he was pointing that stupid pen at me.

"What is that?" I asked

"Sonic screwdriver, but that's not important. Now what is that?" he asked firmly grabbing my left hand so that my palm was facing to the floor.

"My classmate's phone number." I had scrawled it on my hand earlier that day

"No, I meant this." He whipped my hand upside-down and pointed to my wrist.

I stuttered.

"Because my screwdriver said that it was self inflicted."

"I just- it- I felt-"

"You felt what, that you needed to cut yourself?"  
>I sat up straight, and I realized that I was on the top bunk. He had made the chair very tall and it looked as though it was about to topple over.<p>

"What time is it?"

"Whenever you like." And he hopped off the chair and strutted out the door.


	2. Uncontrollable Air Quotes

Chapter 2

My first day in the TARDIS was insane. After the Doctor had swaggered out Amy poked her head through the door as if she'd been waiting outside. The concerned look on her face almost guaranteed the fact that she's been listening to our conversation. She promptly wiped the shocked expression off her face and finished her journey through the door. Amy obviously didn't want to have a talk about my fluctuating emotional state, so she started up with the painfully stereotypically girly way with which to start a conversation.

"So, you got a fella?" She leaned up against the ladder leading to by mattress.

"Sorry, what?" I asked confused.

"Is there a boy in your 'personnel' life" Finger quotes around "personnel"

"Ha!" I snapped my head back and laughed sarcastically. "If only!"

"So, you're looking for a 'bf'?" more air quotes.

"I guess." I went through the list of boys in my head who are, in my mind, suitable for dating. "What about you and Doctor What's-his-face?"

"Oh, there's nothing really going on between us, I'm sort of engaged."

"ENGAGED?" I almost yelled.

"SHHHHH!" She waved her hands and looked around frantically. "The Doctor doesn't necessarily know this bit of 'trivial' information." Sheesh, this girl was a fan of air quotes.

"Hold up a second!" I said as I slowly processed the words. "He's flying you around in this giant, blue box, taking you through time and space, and he's unaware of the fact that you're romantically unavailable? That tid-bit of info just happened to slip your mind when he offered you the entire universe." I said, sort off pissed off. I mean, this "Doctor" guy seemed decent enough, and if she was flirting with him to get a trip around Mars or to a ticket to Marilyn Monroe's 16th birthday party, it was totally wrong of her to do so.

"It's not like that," she said impatiently, "He's not interested in me, per say."

"And what about your fiancé? How does he feel about this?" I interrupted.

Amy clicked her tongue and then seemed to remember something. "Hang on there, you said that he could fly through time and space?"

"Yes!" I said somewhat rudely.

"Who told you that it can fly through time and space? I didn't, and he didn't tell you this morning when he was sonic-"

"When he was what now?"

"When he was sonic-ing you for more information! You guys only talked about…" she dropped off the last part of the sentence.

"I just assumed-"

"Get dressed." She said, hastily pointing at a small closet while simultaneously running out of the room in the direction of the panel I'd stumbled upon late last night.

I slowly climbed down the bunk-bed ladder and stumbled tiredly toward the little closet Amy'd pointed at moments ago. I realized a second too late that I shouldn't be so shocked when I open a door now and the inside is bigger than the outside leads you on to think.

The inside of this closet was insane, easily the size of my house with winter clothes, swimming suits and just about every article of clothing that you can imagine. I thought I caught a glimpse of pilgrim clothing as I hurried up the stairs to see a different layer of clothes. As I searched the hangers of sundresses and drawers of jeans, I couldn't help thinking that this place would be the ultimate hide and seek destination. I chose an orange dress that went down to my slightly lumpy knees. Okay, I'll say it, I'm a curvy girl, but it's not out of control, just slightly overly-curvy. I grabbed a pair of chartreuse flats and while rushing out of the door, snatched up a chunky bracelet to cover my cuts.

"But how?" I heard Amy whisper.

"I don't know Amelia." The Doctor said sounding distracted. "This is why we need more time with her."

I walked in trying to make as much noise as possible so that they would hear me entering. They did. Amy whipped her head around and stared at me, the Doctor glanced at me, cleared his throat awkwardly, and started pressing buttons and pulling levers on the panel. Before I knew what I was doing, I was over there with him helping with pumps and wheels. Shocked, I quickly snatched my hands back from the panel and attempted to leap backwards, but I just fell clumsily and tried to push myself away as far as possible from the buttons and peddles. Amy started to run over to me, but the Doctor pushed her back and ran towards me himself. He kneeled about a foot and a half away from me as if he wanted to help but didn't want to get too close. He leaned close into my face and then wagged his finger in front of my face as if to check my reflexes. He then grabbed my wrist with the bracelet, promptly dropped it and snatched the other hand. He pinched my wrist and I guessed that he checked my blood pressure. He released my arm and jumped quickly to his feet, he sauntered over to his white chair, and plopped down, looking frustrated.

I tried to pop up like he did, but he said, sounding almost angry,

"You're in shock, or close enough anyway, don't move around too much." His lower jaw covered his front teeth, he definitely seemed mad at me.

I tried to pull myself together, "I'm fine." and stood up. My knees went wiggly and I fell down feeling really dizzy. I blinked my eyes open; I was on the floor looking up at Amy and the Doctor.

"Oh my God" I said.

"I told you not to move, I said you were in shock…" he rambled on, sounding upset but not as angry as before.

Amy handed me a cup filled with something oddly yellow. "Lemonade" she said when she saw the look of disgust on my face, "It's supposedly been 19 hours since you had some sugar in your body, or so says the sonic." She winked.

"Please explain to me this 'sonic toothbrush' of yours." I said sarcastically raising my eyebrows at the Doctor.

"It's a screwdriver." He said sounding slightly offended, "It opens doors, reads data and can do about anything with machinery."

"So it can like, build a house with it?"

Amy laughed.

"No." The Doctor said, "It doesn't do wood."

"It, doesn't, do …" I trailed off.

"No wood."

"Well, that's an innuendo if I've ever heard one." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" he sounded confused.

"You don't do 'wood'?"

"No. the sonic doesn't do wood."

"Same difference."

"Drink your juice."


End file.
